Eleventh Hour
by MMC gang
Summary: Our version of the eleventh book of the Princess Diaries Series by Meg Cabot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Princess Diaries or any of the Characters!

Princess Diaries

Eleventh Hour

**Saturday, September 8, Dorm at Sarah Lawrence**

Gee! Things are so noisy round here! Wait... that's better. I am in the bathroom (where else would I be?) writing in here while Lilly, Michael, Lars and Emma, my maid, unpack my stuff. I am meant to be out there helping but I just had to write this down. LANA IS GOING TO SARAH LAWRENCE TOO! She decided to come here instead of going to Penn. But there are no dorms left here, so she is moving in with me (my "dorm"/apartment can easily fit the two of us. Grandmere went way over the top with all this!). She is moving in tomorrow. She only just got back from Hawaii.

Oops. Gotta go... I think Fat Louie might have hitched a ride in one of the boxes judging by all the crashing. More later.

**Saturday, September 8, Number One Noodle Son**

Oh.

My.

God.

Lana's here. Can you tell? She is so blunt! I guess I'll start at the beginning.

We finished unpacking and setting things up and my room is gorgeous. It's pale yellow and has daisies randomly stuck on the walls. There are three bedrooms (with a king-sized, metal framed bed. All the sheets and pillows are yellow) and two bathrooms, a TV room with an 72inch flat screen TV, a kitchen with a French-door refrigerator, hotplates, an oven and microwave and an alcove off the kitchen that I am using as a dining room. Each room is decorated with white and yellow fragrant daisies.

Lana called when we were finished and asked if we wanted to go out tonight because she had something big to tell us. I wasn't to worried, I figured she met a new guy (she did but thats not what is so...big) so I wasn't worried. I don't think anyone else was either. Anyway, Lilly and Michael came with me. Trisha, Tina, Boris and Shameeka were there when we got here. So Lana decides to spill her news while most of us have something in our mouths (lets say there was a lot of spitting and coughing... and mess). Josh Ritcher is getting married. TO JUDITH GERSHNER! Michael totally spat his soda all over Tina and I started choking on my cold sesame noodles until they began come out of my nose. Lilly started laughing hysterically, Tina's eyes went all big (maybe that was because Michael spat soda on her), Trisha started shreiking because she was getting wet (Tina only copped most of the soda) and Shameeka was going red from embarrassment. Lana and Boris (the only sane ones) were finding it all very amusing. Lana looked at me and said, "Gee Mia, you look like you need to go see your cowboy therapist!"

Michael just looked at me and , "Later" and shot me a confused look. When we had all calmed down I asked Lana how she knew and she said because SHE WAS INVITED TO THEIR WEDDING! She thinks that Michael will too! This is all so weird.

**Sunday, September 9, 7am, My bed**

Will Lana ever shut up. All morning she has been gloating about the look on my face when I found out. And she keeps reminding me that I have to tell Michael about Dr Knutz. There! I told her if she doesn't shut up I will kick her out. She totally stopped mid-sentence. I also told her she has to make me breakfast in bed. Ha! Sucks to be her. Today is my second last day of freedom and how blessed am I to be spending it with Grandmere. NOT. Expecially since I am so tired from last night (no comment). She wants to go over the speech I am making for Sarah Lawrence on Thursday. They want me to inspire this years freshmen class. Oh such fun. I am in such a sarcastic mood today. Here comes Lana with breakfast. AND A LETTER?

**Sunday, September 9, The Plaza**

Does Grandmere ever shut up! I'm writing this quickly while she isn't looking.

That letter this morning... was for Lana from her Hawaiian boyfriend. But Claire French (Avon Books) called me.

"Hi Mia, this is Claire," she said, "Look, I need you to do something for publicity for the book."

"Oh? I thought the book was selling well?" I said startled.

"It's nothing to be worried about but I think an interview will boost book sales. You see I owe a friend a favour. His son has studied to become a journalist but can't seem to get off the ground. I mean he got hired," she said obviously exasperated, "but he doesn't get any good articles and I was thinking, well, that you could give him an interview?"

"Um," I said taking it all in, "what network does he work for?"

"Josh works for CBS," she replied.

"Ok," I said nervously, "um, yeah. I can do an interview if you need."

"Thanks you so much," she said relieved, "I don't usually ask for favours but if there is ever anything you need, let me know and I will do my best to help."

"So, um. When is this interview?"

"Oh," she said, "can I just give Josh your number?"

"Um, give him Sarah Lawrence's number and the receptionists will put him through." So I gave Claire the number and hung up. I am expecting the call tomorrow. Crud! Grandmere saw me.

**Sunday, September 9, The Limo on the way to Caffe Dante**

I'm on the way to dinner with Michael at Caffe Dante. I just know he is going to ask about what Lana said last night. Help!

**Sunday, September 9, 9:35, Michael's Loft**

Well that was... unexpected. To say the least! I totally though they were exempt from...well...that!

I got there and Michael was there waiting for me. He totally smelt good and lets say I couldn't keep me MHC under control. Until Lars cleared his throat awkwardly that is. Well we went inside and ordered and then Michael did exactly what I thought he would.

"So," Michael said with a raised eyebrow, "what was Lana talking about last night."

"What?" I said my voice incredibly squeaky. Dammit, just as I was getting so good at lying.

"Mia," he said amused.

"Do I have to tell?" I replied with my eyes pleading.

Michael leaned over and whispered "Yes," against my lips.

"Gee! Fine. I kinda got depressed after we broke up. I stayed in bed for a week until Dad dragged me to see Dr. Knutz. My last session was the day before the prom."

And suddenly my phone started ringing. Saved by the bell/ringtone. Or Tina for that matter. I excused myself and went outside to answer the call. She was bawling.

"Tina!" I cried as a wave of worry washed over me.

"Its over," she spoke softly, "he chose."

"Tina? What the hell is going on? Are you ok?" I said looking over at our table to let him know I would be a while. He wasn't there so I looked around and spotted him a few metres up the road on his phone. I caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. He just tried to smile and rolled his eyes. Something was wrong. Oh well. Tina needed me right now.

"I haven't seen him in a week and I just called him and he," Tina bawled.

"Whoa! Tina! Slow down. Who is he?:

"Boris just said he had to practise the violin just like every other time I called this week. I told him I barely have got the chance to see him all week let alone see him and he just said he was busy." she sobbed while I soothed her saying "Its ok Tina, it'll be ok."

"I told him then maybe we should take a break for a while since he is too busy for me. And I hung up."

"Oh no. Tina," I cried in disbelief, "you didn't!"

"Yeah. I did," she said.

"It'll work out Tina. It will be fine. Look. I am going to take you out shopping tomorrow but for now I gotta go," I said regrettably as Michael beaconed to me from inside.

"Bye," Tina sighed.

"Love you T," I said my heart breaking for her.

"You too," she said desperately and hung up.

I met Michael inside and he explained that his call was from Boris who was just as distraught as Tina. He suggested that we go back to his loft and talk. I agreed but I don't think anything will happen between us tonight. We are both too worried. Michael is back with hot chocolates and is "demanding" my attention. Update later.

**Monday, September 10, 1:15pm, Bendels (Shopping with Tina)**

Tina is a MESS! Her eyes are puffy and she has no tears left believe me, she has tried to cry several times. I thought this would help but I dunno. Next stop is Barnes and Noble to look for some romance novels. Surely Tina will feel better after that. Thinking back to me after Michael I change my mind. Oh, I forgot to mention that Michael is taking Boris some computer convention thing. His job is to convince Boris to do something special for Tina and my job is to convince Tina to give Boris another chance.

**Monday, September 10, Dorm**

Well that went well! NOT! Tina just said she needed time and that one day wasn't enough. Its so not like Tina! Michael reported that Boris thought he didn't do anything wrong so Tina should apologise first. It reminded me of us before Japan. I've realised how ridiculous it must have looked on the outside.

Oh and when I got home and message was waiting for me on the machine. I had forgotten about Claire's favour until then. Turns out Josh is none other than JOSH RITCHERS! And since I had promised Claire I had to do and interview with him. I have got until Thursday to find someway to get out of it...or deal with it. Both will be next to impossible!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday, September 11, International House of Pancakes**

Mmm... These pancakes are good. Ok. I am going to stop pretending nothing is wrong. The pancakes are CRAP! (Actually they are probably not but everything is crap at the moment). Michael doesn't want me to do the interview. And he doesn't have a legit reason why!He just says that I don't have to do Claire a favour and that I don't owe her anything. I am confused and as much as I hate it and doing the interview, I know I should. Now. How the hell and I going to tell Michael. Oh...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday, September 11, 11:14, Dorm**

WHAT THE HELL WAS TINA THINKING! She called Dave! You know the Dave that dumped her via text! She called Dave Farouq El-Abar! Oh I forgot to mention. SHE ALSO ASKED HIM OUT. I was so surprised to see her walk in with Dave at breakfast. She didn't know I was there until I walked up and told Dave to go home.

"What?" Dave said, annoyance thick in his voice.

"I asked you to leave!" I sneered through gritted teeth. He smiled his best "as if" smile at me so I turned to Tina. "Get him to leave!" I demanded. Dave looked for her reaction and she nodded once. He left. Not before I gave the finger to his back though. And believe me, he was lucky he only got that. I left Tina's table and she followed me whining,

"Mia. Mia! Wait up. I..."

"Why didn't you tell me" I said, my voice cracking slightly. Tina looked at her feet. "Michael," I spoke calmly, "I'll talk to you later."

"Keep me posted," he sighed and attempted to smile.

So now me and Tina are on the way back to the dorm for a chat. OMG I SOUND LIKE MY MUM!


	4. Author Note PLEASE READ

Author Note-

I just wanted to say thanks for all the review and tell you guys that they are what keeps me writing (even though I am bad). I also want to say a BIG thank you to Abba for all her help and encouragement. Btw. Abba is awesome. :)

From The MiaMandieCammie Gang (MMC Gang)


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday, September 11, 2:27, Limo to Michael's Loft**

Tina is really hurt by Boris. I think SHE needs a cowboy therapist. Why you say? BECAUSE SHE HAS DECIDED TO TAKE A GAP YEAR! AND TRAVEL! She said a lot of stuff but this one stuck. Maybe because she showed me the ticket. She jets off (on her private jet) to Canada on Friday. I am on my way to an urgent meeting at Michael's. Michael doesn't even know I am coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuesday, September 11, Dorm**

I burst into Michael's loft calling,

"Michael?" no answer,

"Michael?"

"In the kitchen," he finally answered sounding slightly annoyed. So I hurried down the hall towards the kitchen. I was extremely surprised to see Boris there.

"Oh," I said, "Hi Boris. Um, Michael? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can't it wait?" he said obviously irritated.

"No," I squeaked as I shook my head. So he reluctantly left his stool in the kitchen and we went into the hallway. "Tina decided to take a gap year," I let out. Michaels eyes widened. Everyone knew how dedicated Tina was to becoming a thyroid surgeon. "Because of Boris," I added unnecessarily. Michael was still speechless so I asked, "What do we do?" Michael just shook his head in disbelief and returned to the kitchen. I followed feeling a little awkward and out of place. Michael pulled out a stool next to him for me, then sat down on his own one and proceeded to tell Boris the news.

"WHAT!" he whispered loudly like it was something top secret. "Why," he asked returning to his normal voice. I looked at Michael and Michael looked at me. Neither of us wanted to tell him. Observing us, Boris said, "Your kidding. She can't seriously be doing this because of, um, the other night?" I looked at my shoes and Michael nodded slowly. Boris teared up and said, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I have a recording soon and I really needed to practice. She should know. But I forgive. I just want her back." his voice crackling.

"And that is what we are going to do," Michael replied confidently. "Tomorrow night we all meet at Blue Ribbon ok? Think of ideas before tomorrow."

So Boris left and Michael came to the dorm for the night. I'll update tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuesday, September 11, Dorm**

I burst into Michael's loft calling,

"Michael?" no answer,

"Michael?"

"In the kitchen," he finally answered sounding slightly annoyed. So I hurried down the hall towards the kitchen. I was extremely surprised to see Boris there.

"Oh," I said, "Hi Boris. Um, Michael? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can't it wait?" he said obviously irritated.

"No," I squeaked as I shook my head. So he reluctantly left his stool in the kitchen and we went into the hallway. "Tina decided to take a gap year," I let out. Michaels eyes widened. Everyone knew how dedicated Tina was to becoming a thyroid surgeon. "Because of Boris," I added unnecessarily. Michael was still speechless so I asked, "What do we do?" Michael just shook his head in disbelief and returned to the kitchen. I followed feeling a little awkward and out of place. Michael pulled out a stool next to him for me, then sat down on his own one and proceeded to tell Boris the news.

"WHAT!" he whispered loudly like it was something top secret. "Why," he asked returning to his normal voice. I looked at Michael and Michael looked at me. Neither of us wanted to tell him. Observing us, Boris said, "Your kidding. She can't seriously be doing this because of, um, the other night?" I looked at my shoes and Michael nodded slowly. Boris teared up and said, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I have a recording soon and I really needed to practice. She should know. But I forgive. I just want her back." his voice crackling.

"And that is what we are going to do," Michael replied confidently. "Tomorrow night we all meet at Blue Ribbon ok? Think of ideas before tomorrow."

So Boris left and Michael came to the dorm for the night. I'll update tomorrow morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wednesday, September 12, Limo to Columbia**

Relax. Nothing but sleep happened. Michael is a good hot water bottle though. I might use him for colder nights. He is staying for breakfast and he is going to help me practice my speech until he visits Columbia to make his motivational speech. I decided to tell him that I haven't cancelled my interview with Josh Ritcher's yet. He raised one eyebrow (damn I wish I could do that) and asked.

"Be honest with me Mia. Why do you want to do the interview?"

"Ok I said. There is two main reasons. 1. It might increases book sales and therefore help Greenpeace and 2. I want to help Claire out. She is kinda a role model." I said calmly.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with seeing Josh Ritchers again?"

"I was honest with you so know its your turn. Why don't you want me to do the interview?"

Michael squirmed and then said "because he was your first crush and was always way hotter than me." as fast as he could hoping I wouldn't understand. I did though and I put on my best "he is isn't serious is he?" face and started laughing. Michael became further embarrassed so I lent over and kissed him. And then started laughing again but this time he joined in. Until he saw the time. "Crap!" he said and got up to leave. "I have to go now,"

"What would you say if I wanted to come?" I asked sounding bored. Michael blushed a little and then said, "I guess that would be ok." So here we are in the limo and Michael refuses to let me help him practice. He won't even read his speech to me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wednesday, Lunch at Caffe Dante**

"Michael that was soooo sweet," I say blushing a little as I watch Michael blush ALOT. His motivational speech at Columbia... was about his motivation for making the CardioArm. ME! He said,

"Um. When I was asked to come here a do a motivational speech I knew exactly what I was going to say. Find your motivation. Whatever makes you want to work hard and achieve. Ok, um, this is a little embarrassing but it worked. Before I went Japan, as some of you may know, I was dating Mia, the Princess of Genovia. A lot of people and magazines said I wasn't worthy of her so I decided to prove that I was. That was my motivation. That was what made me leave my friends and family to achieve. So find your motivation and used it to your advantage. And hey, you never know, it might work out better than you ever thought it would. (THEN HE WINKED AT ME!)"

It was sooooooo sweet. Michael was still blushing so I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He just smiled and blushed some more... and called the waitress over and ordered. Every couple seconds I look up and catch Michael staring at me. Foods here. Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Wednesday, September 12, Blue Ribbon, 6pm**

I am glad that this "Boris and Tina not together" thing is going to end soon. At least I hope so. Gotta go, the boys are here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wednesday, Dorm**

I have my hot water bottle tonight. I think dinner went well. Boris is going to play for Tina tomorrow, take her out for lunch and apologise. I hope all goes well. Tomorrow is my speech. I memorised what Grandmere wants me too say. All this stuff about how Rosagunde and Dad are an inspiration and that I want to be just like them. If she means a murderer and single at my dads age I actually don't but Grandmere doesn't care. Michael is going to come because he said I went to his. And after I have my interview. I have no clue what its about but I think it will go ok. Anyway, I need my beauty sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thursday, September 13, 9 am, Dorm**

My speech is in two hours. And I'm nervous. Last time I changed my speech Genovia became a democracy. I am freaking out. Michael thinks I am doing Grandmere speech. Truth is I haven't even finished my new speech! I can't believe I am wasting precious time writing in here! What is wrong with me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thursday, 11am, Sarah Lawrence Auditorium**

Crap! I'm on!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Guys!

As you may have noticed, I haven't posted in a while. Sorry *guilty face*. This was initially because my laptop got wiped repeatedly, deleting any progress I'd made on my stories. Sadly, I won't be continuing these series at the present time, but I may finish them off in the future.

I will do my best to post as often as I can, which may not be often due to my workload. I will mainly be posting book reviews/rants/suggestions and short fan fictions. If you guys want me to write about anything, just send me a message and I'll see what I can do.

I will post a short Gallagher Girls story tonight so you guys should totally check that out.

Thanks for understanding and sorry again :)

-MMC Gang


End file.
